A Moonstruck Stalker
by MystiMoonA
Summary: Darkstalker always knew that he would find his soulmate. But what if his soulmate wasn't Clearsight? What if he had to chose between two dragons to be his partner? What if Arctic was a good father? What if there was more then one Nightwing-Icewing hyrbid in the Night Kingdom? What IF Darkstalker had never turned evil...? There's so many possibilities! So many outcomes! What if?
1. Prologue

One of the first things Darkstalker heard, was the panicked, annoyed, anxious voice of his father.

"Are you sure about this? Right now? Is this even safe? Why are you moving the eggs like that?! Why are they glowing!" The last part was practically a yelp

"Of course it's safe! Do you think I'd put our dragonets in danger." Foeslayer snapped back a reply before calming herself, "The eggs are shining because of the three moons." Her voice held a sarcastic edge like he should've known this.

From within his dark prison a dragonet wiggled uncomfortably, scratching at the eggshell, sensing the uncomfortable silence. Beside him he heard another presence near him, also beginning to escape. Determined to get out first, he clawed at the oddly texturized shell some more frantically before seeing a dim silver light seep into his dark, quiet, uncomfortable prison. He was almost out! Before he could fully get out his world spun as Foeslayer readjusted his egg. He let out a small noise of annoyance, and absolute determination and poked at the cracks his tiny claws had earlier created with his snout. Finding that was not enough he readjusted himself, with his legs facing towards the top, he pushed and heard a series of satisfying cracks. Arctic clawed nervously at the ground,

"Are you absolutely sur-" Pushing harder before finding that the top had flown off. Arctic gasped staring intensely at the egg, muscles tense ready to leap forward in case the dragonet fell.

He stuck his head out to see he was high up, up above, there was three shining, silver moons, soon to be covered by an oncoming storm. His pitch black scales glinted in the fading moonlight. All tension between the two older dragons immediately disappeared and instead turned into Arctic apologizing profusely and Foeslayer failing to hold back a snort of amusement. He heard a desperate want similar to his own before gingerly stepping out of his mess of an egg, seeing another egg much like his own before he had cracked it. He cocked his head and the older dragons one white and one black stared at him, ignoring the two dragons who gazes were fixated upon he made his way toward the egg, stumbling a few times. When he reached the egg he rose unsteadily on his hind legs and pushed in on the top of the second egg. While his parents stared in wonder the egg gave way mere seconds, before the appealing silver light of the three moon had completely vanished.

Slowly a dark blue head came out of the shell. Foeslayer laughed with delight as she spread open her wings. "Look at our Darkstalker! Helping his little sister."

"Darkstalker..." Arctic repeated the name hesitantly before crouching down and looking at the small black dragon seeing no resemblance to himself at all until the small black dragon fell on his back into the soft nest, and seeing white underwings. He muffled a small laugh before nodding and grabbing the blue and white dragonet and scooping her protectively into his embrace before shouting

"This ones mine!"

Foeslayer giggled before grabbing Darkstalker and doing the same as he wiggled protestingly.

"Whiteout." Arctic declared after a few minutes of thinking. Foeslayer rolled her eyes.

"And you thought Darkstalker was weird."

"It is!"

Foeslayer growled back something about not calling her son weird. As it started to rain they ran inside the cave, dragonets on their backs.

Not too far away, another egg had hatched at almost the same time as Darkstalker's. The small dragonet hidden in a tree, hid in her egg, as the rain poured down around her.

* * *

Why hello there!

Soooo how did you guys like it? I know its a bit short but again! This is my first fanfic in a while. It's also only the prologue. I think I did pretty good. If you didn't notice Arctic is a lot nicer. I've always thought that Arctic was most of the reason Darkstalker turned evil. But don't get me wrong he totally didn't deserve what happened to him. Also i'm still contemplating whether or not I should make Whiteout normal. I mean I love her and she is one of my all time favorite characters but I don't know how well I'd be able to do her personality and I really want her to be a big part of this fanfic. If you guys want to keep her the way she is please let me know and I will try my best! ALSO! SofiTheWriter! Go check her out her fan fictions on Wattpad! She helped me out with the title, names and more! She's also the one who inspired me! :) Okay. I think thats all I to say for now

-Ciao,

{|:._-~'MoonA'~-_.:|}


	2. Chapter 1

.~Darkstalker~.

Darkstalker lay on his bed his thoughts a mess of a whirlwind.

"_You shouldn't fret at your age, you might get wrinkles_" He looked up to see his sister, Whiteout staring at him, making a face. He snorted

"_Like you?_"

"You didn't!" She growled playfully before pouncing on him. He and Whiteout had long ago perfected their telepathy. Though it usually only worked if Whiteout sent him her thoughts. Her thoughts were usually a swirl of colors, shapes and other things. He had learned that the color blue meant she was happy.

Whiteout sat up getting a serious look on her face, "You really shouldn't worry Darkstalker you shouldn't mess anything up."

Darkstalker rolled his eyes "I wasn't worrying. I was just thinking of ways to impress her" he huffed. He got up and started shoving things into his bag. Whiteout sat on his bed with a look of concentration on her face which turned into confusion mixed with surprise. He turned around to look at her face but the look was there for less than a second before turning back to her normally cheerful face.

He knew better than to ask shrugging it off. He looked outside the window to see the two moons shining brightly, slowly ascending farther into the night. He muttered a quick curse before running over to his bed and shoving scrolls into his bag staring at his pictures of Clearsight before blushing slightly and shoving them under his bed before Whiteout could catch a glimpse of them. Though, knowing her she probably already knew about them.

He ran out of his room, nearly colliding into a sleepy Arctic. "Sorry!" He yelled as his father fixated confused sleepy eyes at his son. Darkstalker stopped at the kitchen grabbing a coffee mug from beside his mother he chugged it. Foeslayer slowly turned her head around to look at Darkstalker. "Darkstalker." She said slowly, carefully pronouncing every syllable of his name, "You better have a good explanation for drinking my coffee." Shaking his head with his signature lopsided grin he ran out

"Love you!" He yelled as he flew towards his school.

He got there a little earlier then anticipated but it was no matter. He walked up to the school and examined the doors, locked. Nothing he couldn't fix. He picked the lock and waltzed in heading towards the closed off area where it would all take place. When all was said and done he still had about an hour or so until school started.

_"What if she comes early? Or she doesn't come at all?!" _Taking a deep breath. He exhaled with a sigh.

This was gonna be harder than he thought. Deciding that getting caught and in trouble for picking the main doors lock, being in a closed off area one hour before school started was not the way he wanted to start off his school day. He did the logical thing.

Quietly, Darkstalker slunk through the hallways and made it back to the main doors. He locked the doors and backed away a smug smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth as he mentally congratulated himself for getting part of the mission done

It was going just fine.

Until he turned around.

As he turned around ready to find a hiding spot to wait for Clearsight he found himself face to face with mismatched eyes.

"Ack!"

He immediately jumped backwards into the doors of the school. Giving him a closer look at the dragon after a bit of guessing he could only assume 'it' was in actuality a she and after close observation came to a rather shocking conclusion. Eyes wide, he stared at her. She looked at him with her silver-blue eyes, noticing a silver teardrop much like his own near the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

After observing him some more she added, "Though it was kind of funny."

A mischievous twinkle sneaked its way into her eyes. Finally he found his voice

"You're a hybrid."

Her eyes lost the twinkle and she looked down, embarrassed, although the slightly twitching in her oddly white tail indicated she was a bit annoyed.

"I guess it a bit obvious."

"_A bit_, was an understatement." He thought amusedly.

Observing her a bit more he saw that she had shiny black scales tinted dark blue, the top [art of her wings shaded into a dark blue while the undersides of her wings shaded off from a dark blue into a white, the pattern was wavy and she had scattered silver stars. Meanwhile her underbody was an extremely light blue, almost white. Her tail also shaded off into a stark white.

"I'm Moonstone. A hybrid as you seem to quite obviously know." she said the last part somewhat idly while Darkstalker was still looking her over.

Suddenly it struck him.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance Moonstone!"

To test his theory he attempted to read her mind to no avail

"I have very strong defenses" She commented dryly

He stared.

"Can you.. Read my mind?"

"Of course!" she smiled

"Should I not be able to?" She questioned, her head cocking to the side curiously. "No there's nothing wrong with it. I was just uh- wondering."

"Lets talk about something else." He said unsure of what to say or do.

"Ok." She narrowed his eyes at him, in a suspicious manner before speaking again, "I can stay out of your head if you want me to." She stated a small smile tugging at her lips as Darkstalker unconsciously raised his already remarkably high mindreader defenses. Nodding, he blushed a bit and muttered a thank you.

She lost no time speaking again, now sounding excited,

"Who are your parents? I've never known about another hybrid in the kingdom!"

Figuring there was no point in trying to hide it from Moonstone as she would be able read his mind despite the fact that she had said she wouldn't.

"Foeslayer and Prince Arctic formerly of the Icewings." Darkstalker had expected her to ask who they were or even be a bit scared of Arctic, but instead her eye widened in awe

"Really? Thats so cool! I read all about Prince Arctic how he left his tribe to be with his true love! And Foeslayer must've been so brave! To start a relationship with the prince of the Icewings on a diplomatic mission!"

Darkstalker stared, stunned into silence. He had been prepared to defend his parents, maybe even tell her off, instead this dragon was _admiring _them. Moonstone started talking again before he could say anything,

"Oh school will be starting soon. I should get going. I'll see you later Darkstalker!" Before leaving she looked back, "and I'll stay out of your mind! Thats a promise!" Before he could say thank you she slipped away, Mischievous twinkle, positive smile and all.

He shook his head to clear it. Whiteout had never told him about this. He had always shown up at school, set everything up and waited silently, _alone. _He grinned, he had still had enjoyed meeting the energetic hybrid even it was unplanned.

He climbed a nearby tree and sat perched atop of it staring down as one by one the students started to pour in. He had a close call when he saw a dragon that looked a tiny bit like Clearsight. He had nearly fallen off his tree.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting, she came.

Strangely, Darkstalker didn't feel as excited as he thought he would, not as nervous or worried that he would mess up. He frowned at this before shaking his head. It was probably nothing.

After Clearsight walked in he climbed down and walked in behind her. As he walked in he couldn't help but thinking about a pair a mismatched eyes staring at him mischievously. He shook his head fiercely again. He already had a perfect plan. Moonstone would be nothing more then a friend.

He headed off to his first class, planning and re-planning how to approach Clearsight before picking one.

He _hopefully_ shouldn't mess this up.

It would be easy. How hard could it be?

Right? 

* * *

Why hello there everyone!

Sorry this took so long! Its been a hectic few past days. How do you all like Moonstone? I hope you guys like her!

Also I know I went a bit overboard on her description so I am sorry for that.

I have a lot of ideas as to where to go with this fanfiction!

May you all have a great day (or night or whatever lol)

-Ciao,  
{|:._-~'MoonA'~-_.:|} 


	3. Chapter 2

.**~Clearsight~.**

Clearsight's day had been going wrong since the morning.

She had woken up, eaten a quick breakfast, and started getting ready. Halfway through preparing for school she remembered.

_I feel like I'm missing something..._ She silently mused to herself as she shoved scrolls into her bag. That's when it struck her, like lightning on water.

She was meeting _him,_ today. "Shit." Her heart immediately beat ten times faster as she thought about Darkstalker, her soul mate, as he might put it in the (Or should she say their?) near future.

There was so many ways this could go wrong! Maybe she should pretend to be sick? She shook her head and muttered a small curse under her breath. Her parents had already seen her this morning, worse yet she had been practically shaking in her excitement as she tried to remember why this day was special. Stopping herself from looking ahead to try and surprise herself.

It had worked! Until it didn't, and she was reminded why today of all days, could be either the best, or worst day of her life.

Clearsight shook her head.

If this didn't work out there would surely be much worst days then this.

With another small shake of her head, she thrust away the thoughts. Everything would be fine. As long as she stayed calm, cool, and collected, she and Darkstalker would be dating in no time.

Suddenly, Clearsight's view was dragged to the front of her school, she had a clear view of Darkstalker standing in front of the schools large double doors, turning around to find himself face to face with a pretty dragonet, her scales were an oddly shiny dark blue tinted black, her tail shaded off into a stark white, and her underside was a blue so light she did a double take to make sure it was a blue, not white. As she examined the dragonets features closely, she idly wondered why she cared so much, she shrugged it off, telling herself that she was simply curious. Another hybrid perhaps?

As though reading her thoughts she heard Darkstalker ask in wonder, and a bit of shock if the strange dragonet was a hybrid.

Pondering this a bit more she heard a female voice.

"My name is Moonstone."

She observed 'Moonstone' a bit more before hearing Darkstalker and the other dragonet exchange a few words before being dragged back into reality, She sat in her room for what she thought was minutes when in reality only a few seconds before getting up again and finishing shoving schoolwork and more into her bag.

5 minutes later her mother, Swiftwings, poked her head in. "Clearsight! You're going to be late!" _Crap. "_Thanks for reminding me mom!" She practically yelled, running out of her room before promptly turning back around, going back, grabbing her bag and running out again.

* * *

Clearsight had been to three classes before running into Listener on her fourth.

She groaned before setting her bag down on a desk and plopping down on the seat. Avoiding Darkstalker turned out to be harder then she had earlier anticipated. He seemed to be everywhere at once, whether it was scouting around for her, or simply walking around the school's many halls.

She looked up to see no teacher and a bunch dragonets doing their own separate projects, or simply talking with one another. Before her line of sight was blocked by purple-black scales. Briefly consulting her visions and confirming it was who she thought it was. She looked up with a smile on her face

"You're Listener right?"

said dragonet nodded before making a face. "You're a seer aren't you" she questioned Clearsight almost accusingly. Clearsight nodded.

"We can be friends but don't tell me my future or anything my family-" Listener rambled on only to be cut off my Clearsight,

"I know, I know, your family doesn't want to know their future."

Listener narrowed her eyes. "My parents said seers try to brainwash us with their lies of the future. Maybe I should look in your head just to make sure you're not going to try and lie to me."

Clearsight laughed. "Go ahead, I might throw in some prophecies about your future for fun"

Listener glared at her before her gaze softened, "Oh, you're joking. Ok well, let's make a deal. I'll stay out of your head. If you promise to not tell me about my future." She stared at Clearsight waiting to see if she'd accept. "Deal." She grinned.

Listener visibly relaxed. Clearsight figured they were friends now so she decided to ask a question. "Do you know anything about Darkstalker?" She asked, somewhat nervously. Listeners eyes widened until they looked like purple disks "Darkstalker? Not too much, but I do know that he's a thrice moon-born dragonet. He's pretty cute." She giggled at the last part "But no mind reader has ever been able to read his mind" She turned serious, eyes narrowing once again. "Him and that other dragonet, Moonstone."

Clearsight nodded, "I've heard about her. Do you know her?"

Listener opened her mouth to reply, but shut it with a small snap before speaking.

"Let's go outside." As they walked outside, Listener spoke, "My little sister, Starseeker, she's best friends with her." Listener huffed "There's something off about her that I can't quite place, besides being able to block out anyone's mind reading." She stopped to sit down at a wooden table, "She's also a mind reader. If you ask me she and Darkstalker are meant for each other.

Listener vented but Clearsight was no longer listening, her breath hitched at the last part, _meant for each other?_ No! Darkstalker and herself! They were soulmates!

"Clearsight? Are you okay? Pyrrhia to Clearsight? " Listener waved her hand back and forth her face."Yes, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing really." She tried to calm herself. That was just Listeners opinion. She saw no futures where Moonstone and Darkstalker got together, maybe close friends or even best friends, but she wasn't threatening towards Clearsight's relationship with Darkstalker.

If she wanted this to work out she needed some time to herself.

Clearing her throat she spoke

"Could you maybe hang on for a second? I just need to _process_ all this."

Listener grinned, "Sure! Don't be gone for too long or I might get stolen by Thoughtful or maybe..

Clearsight rushed away before she could tell Listener that none of those love interests would work out.

She walked away, unsure of herself. She hadn't seen this dragonet in any of her visions until today. How had she evaded it for so long? Maybe she was blocking it out, not wanting to see any of the futures where someone else got with Darkstalker. No, surely she wouldn't be as foolish to do that?

Tail flicking uncertainly she wandered into a quiet hall, squeezing her eyes shut she dived into the extensive futures. Moonstone was in some of the futures but in none did she endanger her futures with Darkstalker. In one future that Seawing, Fathom was it? that would soon come to the Night kingdom fell in love with her but that future more than likely wouldn't happen. In other Moonstone simply left her and Darkstalker alone. Maybe-

Clearsight's pondering was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

She whisked around to face a pair of familiar mismatched eyes.

* * *

***Gasp***

**The moment we've all been waiting for! **

**Ahhh I'm finally back. I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating! This whole pandemic is really tiring and some family problems came up. But I'm back! I'm going to try and update on Tuesday nights or Wednesdays. Not too sure how thats going to work out but hopefully it does!**

**Also Dragon349295 1) I'm sorry it's been a while since i've written anything I was also feeling really out of it when I wrote that chapter. 2) Thank you for the tips! I will do my best to imply this in my future writing. 3) Honestly I'm not completely sure! Someday I was just fooling around with random symbols to get a pattern and this showed up. So I shoved my FFN name in there and poof! I kind of think of it as a type of copyright though.**

****Anyways I hope you guys have a great week! Happy Fourth of July! Hopefully I'll see you guys next week!****

****(P.S I'm sorry for any grammatical errors!)****

****Ciao~****

****{|:._-~'MoonA'~-_.:|}****


End file.
